fsocietyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The X-Factor Nr.55
The X-Factor Nr.55 es un comic de The X-Factor. Historia En Hammer Bay,Genosha,año 2014... Cyclops observa a los habitantes de Hammer Bay desde una montaña,viendo como todos trabajan juntos,preparándose por si Answer los ataca,Cyclops sonríe,pero su felicidad desaparece al darse cuanta de que por mas que lo intentaron,no pudieron hacer realidad el sueño de Xavier,pero tal vez era solo eso,un sueño... Cyclops se reune con su hermano,Havok,quien le dice que los Avengers y Defenders repelieron un asedio del ejercito de Answer sin éxito,Cyclops le pregunta quienes murieron ahora,Havok le responde que nadie a quien conocieran,Cyclops le pregunta cuanto tiempo falta para que sea el turno de ellos,Havok le dice que tienen una isla entera de mutantes,muchos con completo control sobre sus poderes,no será el turno de ellos,Cyclops le recuerda que Answer tiene de su lado a Leviathan,un monstruo que se suponía iba a destruir la Tierra,Havok le dice que de todos modos,ninguno de los dos se creía cada cosa que venia en la Biblia,pero Cyclops le dice que ninguno de los dos creía en que una fuerza cósmica lo convirtiera en su avatar,la habitación queda en silencio,hasta que Havok le dice que lo conoce,y no tiene miedo de Answer,si no de algo mas,Cyclops le explica que Xavier era el portador de Phoenix,y antes de morir,Xavier intento pasarle el Phoenix,pero fallo,pues el Phoenix termino tomando a Jean,quien con el tiempo,empezó a tener pesadillas de ella provocando muerte y destrucción,semanas después,Jean destruyo Genosha,Cyclops le dice que ahora él está teniendo las mismas pesadillas,Havok le dice que tal vez Answer esta intentando manipularlo,Cyclops le dice que no lo sabe,pero es muy probable que si Answer no los mata,Phoenix lo hará,y es por eso,que quiere que sepa que lamenta todo lo que ha hecho en su intento de mantenerlos a salvo,Cyclops sale de la habitación... Cyclops da un paseo por la costa de Genosha,donde suspira,mientras es consumido por flamas,las cuales despojan a Cyclops de su traje,dejándolo con una ropa civil,Scott Summers observa lo extenso del océano,con una tormenta acercandose,pensando en la profundidad del mar,hasta que es sacado de su trance por James Howlett,quien le dice que no esta seguro de cuantas vidas ha vivido,o que ha hecho con ellas,pero esta seguro de que ha pasado casi toda su vida dentro de bares,ha intentado suicidarse varias veces,y es por eso que sabe bien cuando alguien se esta preparando para quitarse la vida,Scott le dice que ha estado metiéndose en la mente de diferentes peces,para observar los movimientos de Leviathan,y sabe que se dirige a Genosha,Scott le dice que ninguno de los mutantes puede hacer algo contra Leviathan,pero Phoenix si,James le pregunta cual es el problema,Scott le explica que para ello,tendría que desatar a Phoenix,pero si lo hace,puede provocar el fin del mundo,Xavier y Jean desataron el poder de Phoenix,pero se sacrificaron para evitar la destrucción total,Scott le dice que su única opción para detener a Leviathan sin destruir el mundo es hacer lo mismo,pero para ello tendría que morir,James le dice que no será una decisión fácil,Scott no le da la razón,pues ya ha tomado una decisión,solamente intentaba hacer tiempo,pero es inútil hacerlo,nadie lo extrañara,Scott toma una roca y la lanza,haciendo que esta rebote en el agua,Scott otra,pero la aprieta,derritiéndola,la magma corre entre sus dedos,y Scott se retira... Alex Summers busca a Scott por Genosha,pero nadie sabe donde se encuentra,hasta que alguien toca su hombro,Alex se da la vuelta esperanzado,peor se trata de James,quien le dice que Scott se ha ido a hacer algo,Alex le pregunta el que,y James le dice que lo que tenia que hacer... El Blackbird se abre paso entre la tormenta,Alex baja la velocidad,logrando ver a Cyclops sobre una roca en medio del océano,Alex usa un megáfono para pedirle a Cyclops que no lo haga,pero Cyclops le dice que ha hecho demasiadas cosas para hacer el bien,pero todo lo que ha hecho es mal,Cyclops le dice que algunos lo ven como un idiota,pero cuando reconstruyo Genosha,libero a los mutantes,y les dio refugio,comenzaron a verlo como alguien que intentaba proteger a su gente,algunos lo veían como una idea,y las ideas nunca mueren,Cyclops usa los poderes de Phoenix para hacer retroceder al Blackbird,alejando a Alex del peligro,e ignorando sus gritos desesperados,Cyclops observa como Leviathan se aproxima a él,Cyclops aprieta sus puños,asustado sobre lo que podría pasar,pues Leviathan es el arma de Answer para destruir la Tierra,por lo que el peso del mundo esta sobre sus hombros,o puede desatar al Phoenix,y sin nadie para detenerlo,podría destruir la Tierra de todos modos,Leviathan se aproxima mas y mas,y la presión aumenta... Cyclops traga saliva,observando al centinela elite acercandose,la vida de los X-Men depende de él,si no detiene al centinela,los X-Men no tendrán tiempo de robar un helicóptero para escapar,Cyclops da un paso hacia atrás,pero luego da dos al frente,Cyclops abre la escotilla de sus anteojos,sin abrir los ojos,Cyclops suspira,y los abre... Viendo así a su padre,practicando para la misa,recitando pasajes de la Biblia,Scott intenta decirle que los resultados de las pruebas del profesor Xavier han llegado,y han dado positivo,pero esta nervioso por decirle que es un mutante,Scott decide dejar que su padre termine de practicar para poder darle la noticia,Scott intenta ganar valor,mientras su padre recita:"In that day the Lord,with His strong sword will punish Leviathan,the tortuous serpent,and He will slay the dragon that is in the sea...",Scott abre la puerta,diciendo que es un mutante... El rayo impacta contra el centinela elite,atravesándolo... Pero esto no detiene a Leviathan,quien continua avanzando,Cyclops se dice a si mismo que ahí otro modo,puede desatar el poder de Phoenix sin temor de destruir el planeta,pero para ello tendría que morir,al igual que Xavier,ante la decisión,Cyclops comienza a repasar su vida,por lo que decide que su perdida no es nada comparándola contra la vida de millones de personas,su vida no vale mas que la de nadie,ni una sola persona,Cyclops dispara una vez mas,provocando un incendio a su alrededor,el fuego lo rodea,mientras a sus espaldas la figura de Phoenix se forma,hasta que sus pies abandonan el suelo,su mente abandonando su cuerpo,dejandose llevar por el poder,renaciendo como Phoenix,siendo Phoenix... El ave de fuego,Phoenix,se estrella contra Leviathan,cegando todo a su alrededor,sin dejar rastro de Leviathan,dandole la victoria a Phoenix,pero con un costo,Scott Summers ha muerto,y el verdadero Phoenix ha nacido... Trivia * La historia de los X-Men en Vanaheim puede verse en Fear Itself Nr.5. Personajes Personajes Principales The X-Men: * Scott Summers/Cyclops. Personajes Secundarios The X-Men: * Alexander Summers/Havok. * James Howlett/Wolverine. * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler(Cameo). * Erik Lansher/Magneto(Cameo). * Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee(Cameo). * Laura Kinney/X-23(Cameo). * Emma Frost(Cameo). * Rogue(Cameo). * Armando "Darwin" Muñoz(Cameo). * Hank MCcoy/Beast(Cameo). * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch(Cameo). * Rhane Sinclair/Wolfsbane(Cameo). Otros: * Profesor Charles Xavier(Mencionado). * Jean Grey. Antagonistas * ???/J'Son/Crime Master/Mr.Nobody/Mr.Knife/Answer(Mencionado). * Leviathan. Portadas 4e741e5467121dc27ca1a92366ec2123.jpg|Portada oficial del comic Categoría:Números